User talk:Regaliorum
Welcome! Congratulations on starting New Continent Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Looks nice just a few questions... Where is this located (Atlantic Ocean, Near America) I want only a small ammount of land, near the southeast coast, It will be the newest country on the Island called Noel. I was already gonna start a wikia for Noel but it was to complicated and I like the simplicity of this wiki. I already have flags and stuff. And good luck beacuse it's gonna be really difficult to do this but I think we can.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great! I'm not sure where to put it, but maybe in the Pacific somewhere halfway in between the American continent Papua Island? Yuri Regalio 07:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I say the atlantic, but that's just me. =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you make a redirect for the Free Republic of Noel, but just as Noel, but leave it as the Free republic of Noel? Thanks alot in advance. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :The Atlantic makes me think of the lost continent a lot (Atlantis). Let us await Jon's opinion, who seems to be frequenting this site already. Yuri Regalio 06:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm glad we have three editors! hopefully at least five soon. But since this is a "project" wikia I think we should dable in the oddity of some countries. I always like the who micronation idea, Like a small isalnd of all nazis. Just a thought. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think we started of quite well on the oddity bit: commies in Viola, a fragile democracy in Navonia, a chiefdom in Sudetia, ... But of course we can always create new nations ourselves if not enough new editors come by. Yuri Regalio 08:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Can I make my own too? :D Dimitri 08:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, I already responded to your request. :P Yuri Regalio 08:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you perhaps e-mail me the map file? I'd like to get working on my national map the next days, you see. Dimitri 09:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The PSD? No problemo! One PSD-map coming your way. Yuri Regalio 09:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks chip! I'm now off, I do have English literature to study. Very interesting stuff, about the pastoral and so ;) Dimitri 09:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I should be doing some studying too. Oral examination in two days!! Yuri Regalio 09:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then, go! :p Shut down the PC, works best ;) Dimitri 09:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Bay The large bay bordering Granida: what is it? A "binnenzee", a bay...? And what's its name? :) Dimitri 12:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :We are a quite large piece of land, so I'd say it's a "binnenzee". It doesn't have a name just yet, any suggestions? Yuri Regalio 12:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Choose some historic figure, always fun ^^. English word is (btw) "marginal sea", I looked it up. Dimitri 12:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Marginal? Seems very tempting to call it after some nutty maths professor then. :P I have a suggestion: the first settlers named it. So whoever has the earliest presence has the right to name the sea. Agreed? Yuri Regalio 12:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okido. Dimitri 12:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories Lovia works with singular cats, so "Category:Province of Granida". Wikipedia works with plural (cat "Provinces of Granida"). What do we do? Dimitri 13:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I try to use singular ones, but already had to fix a mistake I made. Yuri Regalio 13:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Singular it is then :) Dimitri 13:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the bother Sorry but can you update the map? You know that little island Noel owns? Can you name that Noel Island? It will be mostly Sammarinese and Italian. Thanks a whole lot! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I hope there is no real hurry? I have an examination tomorrow and barely enough time to check the made edits. Yuri Regalio 06:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Good luck on your exam! Dimitri 07:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh sorry! Take your time! Good luck man! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Where to start I've seen you guys both have pretty nice histories (and you even have amazing flags for each stage). But there's very little reference to Granida, or to the territory Granida is on. Where do you suggest I start off? In other wordies: what was the last point in our common history - when do you suggest Granida should have evolved into a separate entity? (If you can't answer those questions, try this one: what would be a logical start for my history?) Dimitri 09:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've written first and Jon simply made his compatible. I'm going to 'fine-tune' mine a little to fit Jon's perfectly. A system of cross-fertilization you see. You could do the same? Yuri Regalio 13:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, then I'll read your two histories soon. But not now :) Dimitri 16:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Navonia was mainly inward-focused due to internal problems. You might have noticed the quick change of political forms and the massive amount of minorities. It is not really a problem if we didn't do much together for a long time. Yuri Regalio 16:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Any idea whether Lovians watch FOX News? Dimitri 14:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC)